Burning Up
by twizler86258
Summary: Nobody knew how Miki Sanada died, now they do. Oneshot


"Aki wake up" Miki Sanada laughed as she jumped up and down on her brother Akihiko's bed in the orphanage.

"Mmmm? I'm awake" Akihiko mumbled rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Yeah? You don't look it" Miki joked as she

flopped down onto her brother's bed. "Oh really?" Akihiko smiled as he started to tickle Miki. "Ahhhh! Stop!" she laughed

as she swatted at his hands. "I gotta get ready for school, and so do you" Akihiko told Miki as he stopped tickling her.

"Okay" Miki gasped smiling up at her brother. Both kids went downstairs to meet up with Akihiko's best friend and Miki's

"second brother" Shinjiro Arigaki. Both boys were 13 years old and in 7th grade while Miki was only 10 years old and she

was in 4th grade. After a long day at school everyone at the orphanage decided to relax in their rooms before dinner.

Both Sanada kids, and Shinjiro were always in Akihiko's room after school just to hang out. "How was school today?"

Shinji asked Miki. "It was *cough* okay" she replied, coughing into her fist. "Are you feeling okay?" Akihiko asked,

concerned as he put the back of his hand to his sister's forehead. Her head felt hot and Akihiko was afraid she was

getting sick. "One of the kids in my class was sick today, maybe I got something from him?" Miki guessed innocently.

"That's probably it" Shinjiro said, trying to get his friend to stop looking so worried. "Can I stay home from school

tomorrow?" Miki asked, suddenly excited and smiling. "Sure you can" Akihiko smiled, giving her a short tickle. "Dinner!"

they heard a voice call down the hall. "Let's go" Akihiko said as he got up and left the room with his sister and

Shinjiro following. The next morning Miki's cold had worsened so Akihiko told her to stay in bed and that he'd be back

from school soon. Both boys left for school together in the morning, and came back that afternoon together aswell. As

they were walking down the street towards the orphanage, they saw a mob of people up ahead and lots of smoke rising.

"What the hell is going on?" Shinjiro asked as he and Akihiko broke out into a run towards the orphanage. The mob out

front turned out to be all the children and care-takers from the orphanage. The smoke was coming from the orphanage

as well that appeared to be on fire. "Where's Miki?" Akihiko asked, running up to one of the care-takers. "I thought she

was at school" the woman answered. "So she's not out here?" Akihiko asked, panic rising in his stomach. He quickly

started scanning the windows of the building and saw a familiar set of grey pigtails in one of the second floor windows.

"She's still inside!" Akihiko yelled as he made a dash for the door. "Aki wait!" Shinjiro yelled after him. Before

Akihiko could make it inside the burning building, one of the firefighters who had just arrived stepped into his path. "You

can't go in there son" the man said grabbing Aihiko by the arm and dragging him away from the door. The boy struggled

to free himself and go save his sister but it just wouldn't work. "Miki!" he called desperately. "Aki!" he heard a small

voice call back. He looked back up at the window where his sister perviously was to see her banging on the window,

repeatedly calling his name. The next second a huge orange burst of fire lit up the room behind the small girl, and

engulfed the room completely. "NO!MIKI!" Akihiko yelled as he fell to his knees and started to weep. 'I'm sorry Miki'

Akihiko thought as he watched the room where his sister just was go up in flames. By the time the firefighters put out

the orphanage fire, almost nothing was left of it. Shinjiro tried to comfort his best friend, but deep down, he wanted to

start crying himself. As Akihiko wiped the last few tears from his eyes he vowed to himself and to Miki "Next time I'll be

stronger."

_Tiwz: I've never seen any fanfics of Miki's death and how it happened, so I took it upon myslef to write one. I cried while writing the ending. I hope you guys enjoyed it!_


End file.
